Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone ¡Cambios sorpresa!
by Pipper-Cool1
Summary: ¡Todos se han olvidado del fútbol del Raimon!Tenma tendrá que solucionarlo antes de que sea tarde. Pero con ayuda de Fey y Yuuichi todo sera mas sencillo. Aun así, hay personas malas, muy malas, que intentaran detenerlos. ¡La joven aprendiz de Gouenji estará ahí para ayudarlos!OCxTsurugi,OcxFey PASEN Y LEAN! :D


Uhm, debido a que estoy completamente atrasada con este fic, ¡he decidido comenzar con Chrono Stone!

Los primeros dos capítulos se trataran de cómo Hinamori-chan conoce a Gouenji Shuuya y descubre su propia y verdadera identidad.

Después de eso, ¡será una historia por completo diferente! ¡Así que espero que les guste! n.n

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- La entrevista -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**-¡Hola a todos! ¡Hoy les tenemos preparado un programa súper extra especial!- **

Anuncio la energética conductora de televisión. Estaba sentada en una silla y con micrófono en mano se presentaba ante todo el público que la veía.

Mientras tanto, el equipo de Raimon observaba desde el salón del club.

-¡Ohhh!- exclamo Tenma animado.-Quien diría que Hinamori-chan seria entrevistada.

-Bueno, es una reacción muy obvia tomando en cuenta que su apellido ahora es Goenji.- hablo Midori sentada a su lado.

-Seguro está muy nerviosa.- dijo Aoi con una dulce sonrisa.

-No sabía que Hinamori-chan se volvería tan famosa.- hablo esta vez Kariya. El pobre ni siquiera había sido tomado en cuenta para la entrevista.

-¡Estoy tan ansioso!- dijo Shinsuke.

-¡Si, yo también! Pero, saben…- los chicos guardaron silencio y le prestaban atención.-…nunca supe que fue lo que paso cuando Hinamori-chan desapareció….- intercambiaron miradas y supusieron que Tenma tenía muchísima razón.

-¡Pues ahora mismo lo averiguaremos!- exclamo Nishiki con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Ey!- le regaño Midori.- ¡¿Acaso crees que tras pasar tantas cosas la pobre hablara de su vida personal a toda una multitud?-

-Pues, supongo ¿o no?-

¡PAM!

Midori le propicio un fuerte golpe que resonó en toda la habitación.

-¡AUCH! ¡ESO DUELE!- se quejo Nishiki.

-¡Se hombre y deja de quejarte!- le contesto Midori, mientras los demás muchachos se alejaban lo mas que podían para rescatar sus vidas.

-Y ahí van de nuevo…- suspiro Hamano sonriendo.

-Ya va a comenzar….- dijo Akane. Todos le dirigieron una mirada a la chica y Midori y Nishiki se calmaron y ahora el club de futbol prestaba mucha atención.

**-¡Un aplauso a nuestra invitada especial! ¡Sekai-chan!- **

…_Mientras tanto_…..

-Y-Yuuka-chan, no creo que esto sea una muy buena idea.- dijo Hinamori temerosa y roja de pies a cabeza.

-No hay de qué preocuparse, vamos, ve.- contesto ella empujándola suavemente.

-P-Pero, Y-Yuuka-chan…- insistía Hinamori.

-No creo que debas presionarla, Yuuka.- le regaño Toramaru con un tono comprensivo (ya saben que él es un amor n.n)

Yuuka lo fulmina con una mirada llena de rabia y Toramaru da un respingo asustado.

-Y-Yuuka, ¿es en serio? ¿Aun estas enojada conmigo?- pregunto Toramaru casi rogándole.- ¡Ya te dije que la mesera fue amable porque es parte de su trabajo, te juro que ni siquiera sabía quién era!-

Yuuka deicidio ignorarlo e hizo un ¡Jum! Antes de regresar su mirada a Hinamori. Toramaru suspiro sin remedio. Y a Maya le resbalo una gota en la cabeza.

-Vamos, Maya-chan, es hora de que salgas.- Yuuka cambio su expresión a una maternal y dulce. Hinamori no tuvo otra opcion.

**¿Eh? ¿Sekai-chan?**

Pregunto la conductora un poco preocupada por la tardanza de la chica. Hinamori apareció, muy nerviosa y se sentó justo al lado de la muchacha. Esta mostro una enorme sonrisa.

**¡Ahora, en vivo y en directo! ¡Gouenji Sekai!**

Hinamori estaba muy muy nerviosa y llego, con el cuerpo totalmente rígido.

**¡Tranquila, Sekai-chan, no pasa nada!**

Le animo la mujer con una sonrisa.

…..

**Oh, Sekai-chan, primero que nada es todo un placer tenerte aquí.**

-G-Gracias.- contesto ella con una tímida sonrisa en los labios.

….

-¡Woooa!- exclamo Tenma.

-¡Hinamori-chan se ve muy bonita!- le siguió Shinsuke. Aoi asintió, después de todo tenían mucha razón. Desde que Hinamori regreso con la familia Gouenji incluso su físico cambio bastante. Gracias a los cuidados de Yuuka, ella mantenía una apariencia más fresca e inclusive se veía bastante diferente. Ese día Yuuka la preparo de una manera muy "especial"

Llevaba el cabello amarrado, como todos dicen que se ve mejor, y un vestido rosa pastel que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con un delgado abrigo de algodón blanco sobre este. Parecía una joven inocente y muy femenina.

…..

-¡Se ve tan mona!- exclamo Yuuka orgullosa.

-Cierto.- Toramaru le dio la razón tratando de no hacerla enojar otra vez de la nada.

…

Sekai-chan….oh, perdón, ¿Cómo prefieres que te llamen?- le pregunto la conductora para no incomodar a la ya nerviosa Hinamori.

-E-Etto….bueno, supongo que como sea está bien.- sonríe.

-Uhm…- pensó un poco.-….supongo que Hinamori-chan es mejor, después de todo así te conocen tus amigos del Raimon, ¿o no? n.n- Hinamori asintió.

-¡Bien!- exclamo repentinamente, Hinamori dio un respingo.- Hinamori-chan, cuéntanos, ¿recuerdas tu primer día en el Raimon?- Pero la niña estaba completamente distraída en su propio mundo. Miraba hacia el techo.

-¿Hinamori-chan?... O.o-

-¡Esos reflectores son enormes!- muestra una ingenua sonrisa y un par de sonrojos en las mejillas.

-Oh,si…- contesta la conductora con una gota resbalando por su cabeza.

-¡Debieron costar una fortuna!- exclamo de nuevo Hinamori maravillada.- ¡Pero son tan bonitos!-

…En el Raimon…..

Caída estilo anime.

…

-Psss….- le llamo Yuuka desde detrás de cámaras. Hinamori volteo a verla rápidamente.- ¡Presta atención!- dijo en susurros Yuuka.

-Ahh, gomenasai… u.u- se disculpo Hinamori intentando concentrarse.

-N-No pasa nada -

-Etto…-

-¿Qué sucede? O.o-

-¿Podría repetirme la pregunta? -

La conductora asintió.

-Hinamori-chan, ¿Cómo fue tu primer día en el Raimon?- le sonríe.

La chica pensó y luego suspiro. Mostro una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Claro que recuerdo!- dijo animadamente.- ¡Fue en el primer día que conocí a Tenma-kun, Shinsuke-kun, Aoi-chan y Tsurugi-kun!

-¡Vaya! Uhm…supongo que ellos son tus mejores amigos n.n.-

-Pues…todos somos de primer año, así que los veo por más tiempo. Aunque, la verdad, todos los miembros del club de futbol son mis mejores amigos.-

…

-Hina-chan es tan buena O.Q- dijo Hamano.

-¡Cierto! - contesto Hayami.

…..

-Eso es un punto muy importante, pero, ¿Quién crees que sea la persona con la que te llevas mejor?-

-Eh…no sabría contestar u.u.-

-¿Y qué hay de Tsurugi-kun?-

-… ¿Tsurugi-kun?... O.o- repitió ella.

-¡Hai! Muchos fans se preguntan que hay entre ustedes dos n.n-

…..

-…Eh…-

Todos voltean a ver a Tsurugi y el evade sus mirada con cierto enojo. Recargado sobre la pared y cruzado de brazos

-¡Tsurugi! -comenzó a hablar Tenma. Kurama y Kariya se aguantaban la risa a más no poder.

-Kariya, no es bueno que te rías de esa manera.- le replico Aoi.

-Pero…- se aguanta de nuevo una carcajada.

-¡No se burlen de ella!- les regaño esta vez Midori furiosa.

-Hm…- pensó Nishiki cruzando los brazos.

-¿Qué sucede, sempai?- pregunto Shinsuke.

-Me he perdido de muchas cosas, ¿esos dos son…?-

-¡No lo somos!- exploto Tsurugi sonrojado.

-¿No?...O.o-

-¡Pero Hinamori-chan dijo el otro día que si!- explico Tenma desilusionado.

-¿Que ella dijo que? ¬¬ - le pregunto Tsurugi con cara de pocos amigos.

-Je Je Je…nada, nada - finalizo un asustado Tenma.

…..

-…Bueno, pues Tsurugi-kun….- se pone roja como un tomatito.-…él es….etto…. – agacha la cabeza avergonzada y un vapor ardiente comenzaba a salir de su cabeza.-….-

-¿Estás bien. Hinamori-chan?- pregunto la conductora algo preocupada. Hinamori asintió muy rápido.

-Mejor pasemos a otra pregunta. Hinamori-chan, tengo entendido que antes vivías con Tobikata Seiya, antiguo miembro del Inazuma Japana, ¿verdad?-

Hinamori cambio lentamente su expresión a una de felicidad y orgullo.

-¡Sí! ¡Seiya Onii-chan es maravilloso! n.n –

-Fue Tobitaka-san quien te inscribió en el Raimon…-

-Onii-chan siempre me conto cuando era pequeña acerca del Inazuma Japan y del capitán Endou, de Kidou-san, Fubuki-san y Hibiki-sama. ¡Y quise ser algún día como ellos!-

-Pero a pesar de saber jugar futbol nunca estuviste en ningún partido…-

-Uhm, supongo que no salió como planee, pero de todas maneras pude ayudar al equipo.-

-Hinamori-chan, ¿crees que te gustaría unirte al equipo de futbol es un futuro cercano?-

-¡Claro, me encantaría! ¡Realmente sería muy feliz si pudiera hacerlo!-

-Eso se oye bien, Hinamori-chan, pasaste por muchas cosas estos días, incluso con el descubrimiento de Gouenji Shuuya…-

-Ah…cierto… - Hinamori puso una mirada insegura.

-Dinos, ¿Gouenji-san es una persona especial para ti?-

-¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¡Él y Yuuka Onee-san!-

-Hay muchísimos rumores…y ya que estas aquí, ¿Qué tipo de lazos sostienes con el antiguo delantero del Raimon?-

Hinamori pensó un poco, luego suspiro. No tenía nada de malo contarlo, después de todo ahora ya estaba a salvo.

-Shuuya Otou-san es como un padre para mí…-

-¿Cómo un padre?- Hinamori asintió.

-Cuando era pequeña, perdí a mis papas en un accidente. Mi papá era el hermano menor de la señora Gouenji.-

-¿Entonces fuiste adoptada por la familia de Shuuya Gouenji?-

-Exactamente eso…-

-¿Está bien si nos platicas con mas detalles tu relación con Gouenji-san?...-

-No creo que haya problema….-

Todos observaban atentos el programa.

…

¿Qué cosas diría Hinamori?

¿Revelaría más secretos?

¿Todos se enterarían de quien es la verdadera Gouenji Sekai?

**¡Pues tendrán que leer el próximo capítulo!** XD


End file.
